OQ Fix It Week
by OutlawQueenIsForever
Summary: Prompts about our favorite couple, all in the same verse. Outlaw Queen, Regina/Zelena sisters, Regal Believer, Roland, OQ baby.
1. Chapter 1

OQ Fix It Week - Day 1: Robin never died day

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a year, my laptop has been broken for that long (I had to use my brother's all last school year) and I thought I got it fixed for OQ prompt party but it crashed while editing the first prompt :( However, I have a new hard drive so now it's fine! This is not beta'd so there might be mistakes. Somehow this took an hour and a half to write but is still short haha.

This weeks prompts will all be in the same verse, let me know if you want this verse to be continued! Zelena's baby will NOT be Robin's, in any of these prompts.

Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)

August 2016

Everyone coming back from the underworld, in one piece, was all Regina wanted since the day they went down there. Her son, sister, and her soulmate were all stuck there with her, and that was what scared her the most. What if they couldn't get back? Obviously she would do anything for her son to get back to Storybrooke, no matter what it took. Zelena could hold her own, and Regina never doubted that she would, before Hades took her magic, at least. Regina would try to do the same for Robin, but she doubts he would let her. As she lays next to him that night, she thanks all the gods that she has an amazing man like him in her life. She can only hope it can stay that way. She coasts her hand over her still flat abdomen, knowing she should tell Robin sooner rather than later about their expanding family, but, she just found out today, and it's a lot to take in. As she falls asleep, she realizes how important it is to trust others now, as she will be more on the sidelines for the next 9 months; not will to let anything possibly harm her unborn child.

The next day, they depart the underworld. As Hades kidnaps her infant niece, Regina takes it upon herself to rescue her. Robin is angry that she would willingly put herself in danger, even if it's for a child, and follows her into the tunnels under her mayoral office. She walks toward the tunnel opening with purpose, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Robin follows behind at a safe distance, knowing she needs her space. As she reaches the opening she turns around and grabs Robin's hand, twirling the ring that sits on his ring finger.

"I'm sorry you're mad that I came down here," she sniffs, damn hormones, "But Robin, she's only a baby and Zelena can't do much without her magic…" she trails on.

"Hey, hey," Robin shushes her with a whisper, grabbing her waist with one hand, wiping her tears with the other, "There's no need to cry, my love, I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, I just worry. We barely escaped the underworld and now you're headed into another round with Hades, I don't get it."

"Robin, she's only 5 months old, he could hurt her so easily. Maybe even kill her, just to spite us." Regina's eyes well with tears again, at the thought. "She's a child, barely older than our baby."

"Our what?!" Robin exclaims, pulling his wife into his arms, "You're pregnant?" He asks, with a whimsical gaze.

"Yes." Regina cries into his shoulder. "And this baby will only be a little bit younger than her, I just can't let anything happen to my niece, okay?" She says after the sobs died down.

"I understand milady, just stay behind me, I'll protect you both." He proposes.

"Deal." Regina smiles, a hand laid protectively on her abdomen, happy to know her job was to protect the little one inside, while Robin got the little one on the outside.

After another battle, they get to go home. All of them. Regina likes that they think of Storybrooke as that now, home. They pickup Roland and head back to the mansion. Hades didn't use the crystal because Zelena walked in just in time, grabbed the crystal, and obliterated Hades with it. She was furious that he would put her daughter in danger by using a weapon like that around her. Luckily for Zelena, she had her daughter's father and the love of her life now, Neal, so she no longer loved Hades.

Regina smiles as she unlocks the door to the mansion and ushers her sons in. They were finally home, all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

OQ Fix It Week - Day 2: Fix the Zelena baby situation day

AN: I kind of "fixed" the situation in yesterday's prompt, and they are in the same verse, so I decided the write a fic that takes place before yesterday's time period. Please review/follow/favorite :)

This weeks prompts will all be in the same verse, let me know if you want this verse to be continued! Zelena's baby will NOT be Robin's, in any of these prompts.

Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)

May 2015, During the time period of the episode Mother, Regina finds out that Zelena is pregnant, but with Neal's baby instead of Robin's.

The clicking of heels from down the hallway first alerts Regina that someone else is near her office. The closer the clicks get, the faster they sound. Someone one is running towards her office. Regina quickly stands, straightens her dress, and prepares to attack, just in case. You never know what's lurking in the dark shadows of this town, and Regina doesn't know who she can truly trust sometimes.

All her thoughts cease when her red-headed sister frantically pushes through the door, surprising Regina when she sees the tear tracks running down her sister's face, and the redness around her nose and eyes. Something must be terribly wrong.

"Sis.." Regina says comfortingly, rounding the desk to get closer to her sister. She pulls Zelena into a tight embrace, which makes Zelena start sobbing all over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispers into Zelena's ear.

It takes a second for Zelena to collect herself, pulling away from the only person on this earth that shares her DNA, (currently, anyways) and sniffs back the rest of her tears.

"I...I" Zelena mumbles out, unable to find the right words. She slowly reached her hand into her jacket pocket and pulls out a white stick, handing it over to Regina.

Regina examines the pregnancy test, with a little remorse...she'll never have a use for one of these. She swallows the lump in her throat at the thought and focuses on the issue at hand. Her sister is hysterical and handed her a pregnancy test. A used pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Suddenly, all the pieces click in Regina's mind.

"Oh my god." Regina breathes out, a hand covering her mouth. Tears gather in the corners of Regina's eyes and she lets out a light, happy laugh.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeals, hugging Zelena tightly again.

"Are those happy tears or sad tears, Z?" Regina asks as she quickly pulls back from her sister, not sure how she will respond to this clearly unexpected news.

"I don't know," Zelena mumbles, "This is really unexpected."

"You'll be amazing," Regina reassures her, her hand brushes Zelena's arm, "I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Zelena asks in a quiet voice, getting weepy again.

"Of course! You're my big sister." Regina smiles up at her sister.

"I uhhh...have to go to an appointment to make sure everything's alright…" Zelena mumbles again, not meeting Regina's eyes.

"Z? Do you want me to go with you?" Regina asks cautiously, not wanting to upset her.

"Would you?" Zelena pleads.

"I'd be happy to, just let me grab my purse." Regina says, grabbing her purse from behind her desk, and ushering her sister out to her car. In a matter of minutes, Zelena changed her life forever, by growing their family. But, Regina wouldn't have it any other way, she loves having 'more family than she knows what to do with.'


	3. Chapter 3

OQ Fix It Week - Day 3: Quest to get Robin back day

AN: I believe the intention of this prompt was to save Robin from the Underworld, or wherever he went post Hades, but I've decided to take the prompt in an entirely different direction. Hope you enjoy Day 3! Please review/follow/favorite :)

AN 2: I've including a date and what week of pregnancy Regina is on, so it's easier to place with the other chapters. Zelena was only going to be pregnant in the last chapter. I'm sure it's pretty obvious but I really want them to have babies hahaha...I've edited the previous chapters so the timeline fits.

This weeks prompts will all be in the same verse, let me know if you want this verse to be continued! Zelena's baby will NOT be Robin's, in any of these prompts.

Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)

Not beta'd as always :)

September 2016; Regina is 5 weeks pregnant

The fire was unexpected, like most are. It started in the kitchen of the school, the oven left on, forgotten by the school staff. By the time the school is up in flames, it's almost 5pm, and only extracurriculars or students receiving extra help remain in the building.

The fire trucks roared when they came to life, speeding down Main street in Storybrooke, but they would have been too late to come to the students rescue. What makes it worse? Not the fact that the school was enflamed, material things can all be replaced or rebuilt, but there were people trapped inside. Not just any people, children. The former queen knows her husband has a soft spot for children, as does she, and will not let those innocent lives perish.

The second call, after 911, was to the mayor. Regina ran out of her office and down to her car, speedily driving to the beloved Storybrooke Elementary. In addition to being concerned about the students, she was worried about her children. Henry, Roland, and Robin went to the playground after school, she knew from pictures sent to her by Robin, and they weren't headed home till 5.

The second she's out of the car, she sees two little boys hunched together across the road, under a tree to blocked them from any debris. Regina runs over and hugs her babies tightly, a weight lifted off her chest that all 3 of her children were safe for the time being. One scared glance at the burning building from Henry told her everything. Her husband was inside.

Regina & her boys watched the firemen put out the fire and go inside, searching for survivors. The fire chief spotted the mayor across the road, and made his way over to her.

"They're all out Madame Mayor, no casualties." He states in a scruffy voice.

"But wait, m-my husband…" Regina stutters, unsure of what her next move should be.

"We've searched the whole building, which was quite a quest. The roof collapsed in many places."

The thought of Robin being squished to death by falling debris brings her to tears, rubbing slow circles over her abdomen to soothe herself.

"No….NOOOOOOOO" Regina wails, pulling Henry and Roland against her, the only thing keeping her standing at the moment.

Suddenly, a figure covered in ashes and soot walks around the back of the building, handing a small child to a hysterical mother. Regina notices him immediately, the love of her life is alive! And, by the looks of it, unharmed. She runs toward her soulmate and he wraps her in his arms. She lets out tears again, but this time of happiness. A medic hands Robin an oxygen mask and he accepts, sitting down on the back of an ambulance. Regina holds his free hand the whole time, in shock over what the day has held. Whatever life throws at them, they'll get through. Their life is taken one quest at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

OQ Fix It Week - Day 4: The events after 4A never happened day

Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)

Not beta'd as always :)

December 14, 2014

As Robin backs over the line, so do all her hopes and dreams.

She hasn't felt this way since Daniel.

True love was a void Graham couldn't fill.

She has true love for Henry, but this love is different.

For the first time since she was a teenager, she wants more.

A marriage, white dress and all.

A family, a house full of children, from her womb or not.

Halloween trick-or-treating with her beautiful babies, all dressed up.

Large Thanksgiving meals, Many chairs sat among the tables.

Christmas mornings, snuggled by the fire…

Suddenly, a bright light through the window awakens her. It was all just a dream. Robin, her Robin, is asleep beside her. An engagement ring sparkles on her finger. Their 2 children, for now anyways, asleep in their beds. Regina's life was perfect, and she couldn't ask for anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

OQ Fix It Week - Day 5: Off-screen day

 _AN: It's been a crazy week guys! Trying to write longer prompts, unfortunately I couldn't have anything pre-written because I had two major essays due last week, (I'm in college so they were quite lengthy and I waited till the literal last minute LOL) And I'm doing makeup/acting in a haunted house this week too, so I haven't had loads of time to write, but I'm trying! Hoping to start a longer fic based off this series for the Christmas/Holiday season, so look out for that! Thanks for reading, please review/follow/favorite :)_

Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)

Not beta'd as always :)

 **May 2015, this prompt will take place after the events in my day 2 version of 4x20/4x21**

Warning: This starts off really sad, but I promise the ending will make up for it!

Regina slows her car and pulls into her driveway. It isn't late, and she should head back to work, but the last few hours have been emotionally draining, to say the least. Within the course of 3 hours, she found out 3 very important things:

1 - Her sister is pregnant, she'll be an aunt for the first time.

2 - Zelena and Neal will now be connected forever through this child, in a way she and Robin never will be, and she is absolutely devastated. Not devastated by Zelena's revelation, persay, but by an action done to herself in the past. A potion that changed everything for her.

3 - She's never said a thing about it to Robin, and she's sure it'll come up now, as soon as he hears the good news.

Robin should be home from work any minute, and she'll have to tell him. It's not that she's scared he'll be upset, or worse…leave, she's not sure how she'll react herself. Robin has talked about wanting more children many times, but she's always brushed it off, assuming they'd adopt again. And maybe they will, who knows.

Robin's truck pulls in the driveway, he walks up the path, and opens the front door.

"Milady," He jokingly bows, making her blush, "What are you doing home so early? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine babe." She responds, smiling tightly.

"Did something happen at work?" He asks, confused.

"Kind of…" she trails off, unsure how to start this life changing conversion.

"Robin, we need to talk." She says, her bottom lip already quivering.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Robin asks, walking towards his beautiful wife, pulling her close to his chest.

Regina starts to cry, not even knowing where to begin. Of all the things she's done in her life, besides killing her daddy, she regrets this the most. Adoption changed her life forever, for the better, and she's eternally grateful, since it brought Henry to her.

Her sweet little prince, who always wanted a little sister, but could never have one. Regina was a natural mother, even through her worst days, she always had a light at the end of the tunnel, in her faith that one day she would become a mom, and a damn good one. Even though Henry is her world and she couldn't love anyone more than him, she always wanted to have a child from her own womb. Not to love it any differently than Henry, but for the experience. Growing a life inside her, nurturing them from birth, not a month old. And now, with Robin, they would have a father, mother, 2 big brothers, and a whole family to be loved by...if only…

"Zelena's pregnant." She blurts out.

"That's bloody fantastic!" Robin says excitedly, "Those are happy tears right?"

"No... but of course I am thrilled about the baby. I'm just sad about something else." Regina sniffles, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve, even though she constantly reminds their boys to use tissues.

"What's wrong babe?" Robin swallows, nervous to ask her the next question. "Would you like to have a baby of our own? They'd be close in age, go to school together. I've actually been thinking a lot about it lately…" Robin trails off, eager for a reaction from his bride.

Her reaction? An immediate breakdown. She hasn't felt this emotionally raw about this subject since before Henry. She'd given up on her dream, of becoming a wife and a mother, until Dr. Hopper suggested adoption. That day changed everything in her world for the better.

Robin held her and let her cry for a while, letting it all out. After a few minutes, she starts to speak hoarsely, "I can't have children Robin, I'm infertile."

"Oh babe… I'm so sorry." He says sadly, pulling her to his chest again. Robin feels absolutely terrible for bringing it up, but he had no idea.

"I thought I'd accepted it but...Now they'll be connected in a way we never will be."

"Don't be so sure about that Regina! Snow White told me about an infertility curse placed upon her once, she reversed it with water from Lake Nostos." He states proudly. "And I know where to get some," He answers her question before she can ask.

"Really?" Regina asks, eyes sparkling, full of hope.

"Of course milady, we can go to the well right now." Robin says, reaching for her hand.

Regina wipes at the rest of her tears, and asks one final question.

"If this works out or not, how would you feel about adopting? Maybe a few years down the road? Henry changed my life and I changed his, I would love to do that for another child!" Regina states happily.

"I would also love that, beautiful," He says with a smile, "I would love nothing more than to raise a house full of children with you!"

It would be loud, messy, and chaotic, aka completely anti-Regina Mills, but she would love it. As it turned out, the water from the well of Lake Nostos worked like a charm, and she would be pregnant not long after her niece was born. Indeed, Robin and her children changed her life for the better.

 _AN 2: So I Totally thought this would be another short chapter, but it ended up being long! This may be the best thing I've written, in my opinion anyways LOL! Hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow for day 6!_


	6. Chapter 6

**OQ Fix It Week - Day 6: Wildcard**

 _AN: Sorry guys, I can't do a Roni day…not yet anyways. I'm still mourning the loss of Regina, (and Robin for like the 8th time now,) so they are my main focus. However, no hate towards Lana, she's a badass as Roni! Only love for our queen, mama regal 3_

 _Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)_

 _Not beta'd as always; Thanks for reading, please review/follow/favorite :)_

 **October 2016, Regina is 10 weeks pregnant - Halloween**

"Robin, I think we should tell the boys." Regina says, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure, my love?" He asks, remembering that she wanted to wait till the worrying period was over.

"Well, I'm starting to show and I think it's only fair that we tell them soon." She says, suddenly more confident, imagining their boys' reactions. "And I think this surprise will be better than any amount of Halloween candy." She says with a smirk.

Later that day, Robin corrales the boys before they go trick-or-treating. He sits them in the chairs across from the couch. Regina walks in the room and sits next to Robin on the couch.

"Okay lads," Robin starts, "Before we get going, your mom and I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" Roland asks excitedly, "A dinosaur?"

"No way Ro, but maybe a puppy!" Henry speaks quickly, overexcited at the prospect.

"Not exactly, but something even better." Robin says, squeezing Regina's hand lightly.

"You guys are gonna be big brothers!" Regina states, not able to keep it in any longer. Her smile was elusive, brighter than Robin had ever seen it, as the boys jump from their chairs happily, and hug their mother.

"This is amazing!" Henry says, high-fiving Roland. "How are you going to tell everybody else?" He asks.

"Honestly, we haven't thought about it…" Regina trails off, not sure where he's going with this.

"I have a great idea!" Henry exclaims, "Stay right here," he tells his mother, who sits back on the couch next to Robin.

Henry comes down the stairs with orange paint, a camera, and flannels for everyone in the family.

"Okay mom, lift up your shirt." Henry says, concentration lacing his features.

"Um, okay." She complies, and Henry starts to paint an orange circle on small bump. He fills it in, adding a stem and leaves, and it comes together. He painted a cute little pumpkin over their little pumpkin.

"Henry that is a really cute idea." Robin says, patting him on the back.

Everyone changes into their flannels, Regina opting to wear hers over her plain t-shirt but leaving it open to see her bump. Henry leads them outside in front of some haybale decorations, and sets up his tripod. They stand in front of the decorations, Robin with one arm around Regina, the other on Roland's shoulder. Regina, next to Robin, one hand under her bump, to make it more noticeable, the other around Henry. Henry had one arm around his mother, the other laced with Roland's free hand, under Regina's stomach.

"Everybody say PUMPKIN!" Henry says, as the camera fires off the perfect shot.

They take the camera back inside, and plug it into Regina's laptop. She opens Facebook, uploads the photo, and adds the caption:

"Our little pumpkin, coming May 2017!"

They get congratulations all night while trick-or-treating, everyone had seen the post. Regina couldn't help but think about how great it would be next year, having 3 children to take trick-or-treating. Her life was pretty great, looks like she found her happily ever after, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**OQ Fix It Week - Day 7: Dark!OQ day**

 _AN: The last day is here! Thank you to everyone for reading & writing! This one's a little weird but hope you enjoy this final day! Don't forget to check out my Christmas series with the same characters as this verse, hoping to have it out around November 1st. Please review/follow/favorite :)_

 _Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I only own the new parts of this storyline and any new characters that come along with it ;)_

 _Not beta'd as always :)_

She felt unwanted, back in his realm.

Too many people still wary of the once Evil Queen.

He agreed, only wanting the very best for his fiancé.

So they purchased a bean and jumped through the portal.

They now live across the road from her better half and her family.

Zelena lives next door, and the 2 sisters accepted her as a third.

It was too confusing, for the children and the townspeople, to both be Regina.

Robin and Robin both agreed, they needed a name change.

Regina and Robin, non-dark, kept their names.

Dark OQ are now known as Danielle, for her first love, Daniel.

And he Mark, for his Marian.

"Normal names for this world." Regina told them.

Everything's different now, yet they're incredibly happy.

The 3 sisters are the most changed, now loving and being loved by their families, when not so long ago, none of them were loved.

This Thanksgiving, as they sit around a table in Regina and Robin's mansion, the 3 sisters have 3 things in common: Happiness, Hope, and Love.


End file.
